Letters Home
by worrywart
Summary: My entry for round 5 of the Quidditch League Fan Fiction Competition. My team has to write about Cedric Diggory and assigned a year per team member. I was assigned his fifth year. I chose to have Cedric write a few letters home, starting after the first Quidditch match of the season.


**A/N: This is my entry for round five of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I had to write a story about fifth year Cedric Diggory with the words 'detention', 'ridiculous' and 'appearance'.**

 **I suppose I ought to say I do not own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. I am grateful for herself what lets us play!**

* * *

 _7 November 1993_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _More rain today, so I thought I'd take some time while in revision class and write you a quick note. Thanks for the biscuits, mum. I had them eaten pretty quickly; can you send me some more?_

 _I am doing well. Madam Pomfrey is making everyone take a preventative potion—Cold B Gone or something like that, I think; it's ghastly—once a week to hopefully keep the flu away; seven kids are down with it and are in the hospital wing right now._

 _We had our first match of the season yesterday. We played Gryffindor it was a wild game, and I caught the Snitch, but I feel the win wasn't a fair one as I will explain._

 _The game was close most of the way. Dad, you'll be interested to know that Harry Potter plays well. He's quite a natural, but I've got to admit, because of the weather, I had an easier time in the wind because I am a bit heavier. Either way, the wind wound up being only part of the problem. Several times throughout the match he seemed to not be paying attention; like he was looking for something. It was obvious he was really distracted._

 _I finally saw the Snitch and flew right toward it, but as I did, I saw some sort of commotion out of the corner of my eye. I didn't think anything of it because the guys are always in the stand trying to distract the other team's Seeker. I caught the Snitch and that's when I saw what_ was _happening._

 _The Dementors who are stationed around the school came onto the pitch, and Potter fell right off of his broom! Good thing Dumbledore was on it; he cast the biggest Patronus I'd ever seen and then slowed Potter down so he wouldn't smash into the ground. I don't know what happened to his broom; most of the others said it flew away in the wind. I heard that it got caught in the Whomping Willow, and all they had left to give Potter was a few matchsticks and twigs. I also heard Dumbledore was really furious about the Dementors._

 _Anyway, classes are going well, and I got an 'O' on a Potions essay! Imagine ole Snapey handing out an 'O'. I hope he's feeling all right; perhaps Madam Pomfrey should give him some of that potion she's always shoving down our throats! We had to have Snape fill for Professor Lupin again. I don't know what the matter is with him, but he always seems to be sick. He goes out sick for three days or so and then comes back, looking paler and thinner than before. What sort of sickness does that?_

 _Please send the biscuits, and I'll see soon for Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Cedric_

* * *

 _10 November 1993_

 _Dear Son,_

 _The important thing is that you showed Potter who the better flyer is, didn't you? All bluff and nonsense about that boy, I'm telling you. You'll show him, won't you, Ced? After all, you are the Captain of the team! Oh, here; your mother wants to write and tells me not to be such a nudge about Potter._

 _Hello, son!_

 _You two and your Quidditch; your father is in a right state over your last match. He wants to ask the Department of Magical Games and Sports about a rematch or some such. Honestly. I am proud of your sense of honour in the game, but you caught the Snitch fair and square._

 _Of course I'll send you more biscuits. I hope you shared them with your friends! And we are proud you got an 'O' in potions. We know Snape can be a tough fellow to please. Such a ridiculous way about him, I'll admit. He's younger than your dad and I; I think we graduated a year or two before him. He was always such a dark, lonely boy. He was not very popular and easily angered. You be sure to keep on his good side!_

 _We can't wait to see you over Christmas. Aunt Catherine and Uncle Bob will be here with their kids, so you'll need to bunk together with them and Catherine and Bob will have our room. I love a full house at Christmas! Anyway, your dad's pestering me for the quill. Be a good boy, and I love you._

 _Oh, and no more writing us letters while in revision class. You should be revising!_

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

 _Me again, Son!_

 _I hear the World Cup will be in England next year! I am going to see if we can get tickets; it's been thirty years since the Cup made an appearance here in England. The Department of Magical Games and Sports will raffle some off, so I'll be sure to get in on the drawing._

 _I am not sure what the whole kerfuffle with the Dementors was. We got a Floo call at work that there was a disturbance, but we pawned it off on the Aurors since it's through their office and Fudge's okay that Dumbledore got them in the first place. It's not my department's problem to worry about. What does worry my department is this up and coming women in the Minister's office. Umbridge I think her name is. Little, fat, toady woman. She's been handing out new decrees left and right about registering magical creatures and other sorts of reform. I hear tell she wants to make all the Muggleborns register at the Ministry, like that would ever happen. If any needs a Dementor, it's her._

 _Not sure what's up with Lupin. I don't hear a lot about him to be honest. Seems to lay low. I heard he has trouble finding work—maybe he's an alcoholic—but Dumbledore is an easy touch, and so it probably wasn't hard for Lupin to find a job there._

 _Anyway, I'll see about the tickets and let you know._

 _See you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

* * *

 _1 December 1993_

 _Dear Mum,_

 _Please don't show this letter to dad, but I needed to ask you a question. How do you know if a girl likes you?_

 _I've sort of got my eye on this girl; her name is Cho. I want to invite her to the Hogsmeade weekend that's right before the Christmas break, but I'm not sure. I think she likes me; we've talked a couple of times. She's really pretty too…long dark hair, beautiful brown eyes. What should I say? Should I get her anything?_

 _Thanks mum!_

 _Ced_

* * *

 _2 December 1993_

 _Dear Cedric,_

 _Don't be shy! If you really like her, just ask her. You don't need to be elaborate and for heaven's sake don't write her a note! You say you've talked to her already, so just pull her aside and ask away. It's as easy as that. And if she_ is _talking to you already, then surely she likes you._

 _You don't need to get her anything, really. If she does go to Hogsmeade with you and you would like to buy her something, you'll never go wrong if you buy her a few sweets from Honeydukes._

 _Good luck!_

 _Mum_

* * *

 _12 December 1993_

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Just another week until the break; I can't wait. The professors have been hounding us since the start of term about OWLs, but the older students say that after Christmas it gets worse. I know I need to do well to get into NEWT classes, especially if I want to study Charms. I guess I'll take advantage of being home and relax because that'll be it until June!_

 _I had careers advice with Professor Sprout the day before yesterday. I had heard she tries to get everybody to study Herbology. The only person I know who really loves Herbology is that Longbottom in third year. When I see him in the halls between classes he always seems to have a dirt smear on his face or cardigan. Anyway, she said Flitwick's report show I have a natural affinity for Charms, and my grades are certainly on target. She also suggested I take Ancient Runes next year as the two go hand in hand in creating spells and such. I really do like figuring out how a spell or charm works; it's fascinating. I think I'd like to be a curse breaker someday._

 _Some of the guys in the house got detention this weekend and can't go to Hogsmeade. It's a rough way to spend the last weekend before break. Seems they dared a first year to sneak to Hagrid's hut and swipe some flobberworms and hide them in the girls' loo. A bunch of the girls found them, and nothing would have been said about anything if Rosie Thomas hadn't slipped and cracked her head opened while trying to run away from them and the loo._

 _See you soon,_

 _Ced_

* * *

 **A/N: I used the HP Lexicon's timeline and day-by-day calendar of events from the POA book to help create this story. I've also taken a guess that Cedric wanted to be a curse breaker because, sadly, we know what happened and also JKR, to my knowledge, has not revealed what path for career he was on.**


End file.
